World's End
by kyrasadventure
Summary: The end of the world is here...or is it? Yes, to answer your question, the storyline is quest based.
1. The end of the world

As she sat there, typing up her fanfiction of the world's most famous (or infamous, you decide)video game ever, she nearly fell from her chair when her mother called from downstairs.

"Honey, I'm going out to the store!"

"Okay mom,"

"Make sure you feed the dogs!" Her mother called.

Rolling her eyes, Kira stood up, turned the computer off and pushed her ponytail behind her shoulders. She took off down the stairs to check on the dogs.

After feeding them, she grabbed a plate for herself, making what she calls the "Talos Sandwich" while adding some left over French fries from the other night. She was a Skyrim fan, and named any food that she made or came across after the lore of places, races, items, gods, daedra, and the foods she found throughout the game.

As soon as she poured the ranch dressing over her fries and sandwich (she has an obsession with ranch dressing for some strange reason), she plopped herself down onto the couch to watch tv. The news was the first thing that popped up, usually her mother was watching the news station or the Today Show/Morning Show, and if it wasn't that, she was watching boring soap operas or other such stupid sitcoms.

There was a sudden loud rumble, followed by an explosion and falling rocks made of lava and fire balls shooting down from the skies. One of them crash landed into the living room while another went through the ceiling from one of the extra rooms upstairs. With a startled shriek, she ushered the dogs inside, locking the back door so they wouldn't try to run back out. The shaking of the earthquake was enough to throw her off her feet. Her big dog, Rusty, started barking, whining and yelping as she carefully guided him away from the fire that started all around them.

The smallest dog was killed by the fire, rocks and other falling pieces from the ceiling. The largest dog (German shepard) was easier to spot and pull aside with her. Her father ran in from the garage side of the house, telling her to take the dogs and come with him to look for their mother and get some extra help if necessary.

Fire balls continued to plummet into the ground, killing people and destroying buildings left and right. People screamed and ran down the streets, pushing and shoving each other as the police struggled to organize and gain order again in the city.

Her father pulled the car over to the side. Kira followed as he stepped out, watching with wide eyes as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along to look for his wife.

Kira feared for her mother, who was missing somewhere in all the chaos. Pulling up to a parking lot, she jumped out the car and followed her father into the market as they looked for her mother , bodies ripped apart and strewn apart all over the place. They were starting to lose hope about ever finding her. How were they ever going to find anything in a bloody massacre?

After an hour of searching, they finally found her under a ceiling piece.

Giving one more tug, they able to remove the rubble. Her mother was gone, dying on impact from the falling ceiling.

"Miranda/Mom!"

"We need to go," Kira tried to pull her dad away, "This whole place is going to fall down!"

"Why bother," Her father mourned. "It's the end of the world, in case you haven't noticed."

Before she was able to fully convince him to get up and come with her, a large flaming boulder knocked her down, killing her on impact as well.


	2. Escape

She could smell the stench of horse and the foul sweat around her, which she wasn't expecting at all, she was actually expecting nothing since the world as she knew it came to an end.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

She shook her head, as her vision cleared up. She wasn't sure what was what anymore, all she knew was that one moment she was in a world destroying itself, the next she's here in a cart, her hands bound and a bandana of some kind tucked tightly over her mouth. She was in the same position as the hybrid of crow and-hawk-like man beside her.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." Grunted an angry prisoner sitting directly across from her, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Kira tilted an eyebrow at that. Stormcloaks? Empire? Skyrim? Why did it sound so familiar to her? She apparently suffered from a horrible headache thanks to that blow to the head.

" We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," Said the blonde next to the brunet.

"Shut up back there!" Shouted one of the guards, dragging the cart along with his horse.

"And whats with him, hunh?" Jokingly asked the brunet, turning to the crow-hawk-man beside her.

"Watch your tongue!" Shouted blondie, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim!"

"Ulfric?" The man across from her blinked in shock. "The jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, but if they captured you, oh gods, where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know where we're going," Blondie sighed, "But Sovengarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" Whined the thief, "Shore, Mara, Diabella, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!"

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A nords last thoughts, should be of home."

"Rarikstead, I'm. I'm from Rarikstead."

"General Tullius, sir!" Someone shouted from above her. She looked up, noticing the group of soldiers on top of the gate to the town. There were also some oddly skin-toned pointed eared folk walking around with so much gold on them that the sunlight glared on it bright enough to burn her eyes. She looked away toward the mountain, in an attempt to save what little eye sight she had left.

"The henchman is waiting!"

"Good," Barked the general. "Let's get this over with!"

That's when it hit her. The realization of where she was at hit her hard once her vision completely cleared. She was at Helgan, in a cart, a prisoner of course for no known reason other than being at the wrong place at the wrong time, with the Stormcloaks they had all just captured along with her and the horse thief (She had always felt being put to death for stealing a horse was too harsh, and that she and the prisoner across from her should have just been thrown in jail while the others were executed, not all of them; hence her hatred for the imperials.)

She was in Skyrim, the world from her favorite video game, and she was sitting next to the man she hated the most: Ulfric Stormcloak. If it weren't for his looks, he would've had some serious points against him as soon as she started the game.

Her next question was this: HOW and WHY did she end up here? She must've gotten hit on the head pretty hard. 'Oh well,' she thought with a self-shrug. 'might as well play along and try to fit in.'

All she hoped for right now was that if this really was the world of skyrim and not just some crazy dream, Alduin would swoop down in any moment and save her from getting her head chopped off.

The carts stopped, and she could hear the "woah" from the officers in front of her. As they stood, she could hear the thief whining about them not being with the Stormcloaks.

"You've got to tell them, we weren't with you!" The thief cried as he jumped off the cart with the group. "This is a mistake!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief."

"Step to the block when we call your name, one at a time!"

The blonde, whom she now recalled as Ralof of Riverwood, sighed and gave a roll of his eyes. "The empire loves their damned list."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Said the rather handsome (and adorable, she might add)Imperial officer in front of her, it took all her will power not to squee like the fangirl she is at him. Her heart started pacing like it always did whenever she got a chance to see Hadvar on the screen. She always pictured having a strong yet kind gentlemen in her life, but alas, she had no luck in finding a boyfriend. She was taught to be happy with what she had by her family, so she didn't bother trying to pursue a relationship in her old life. Maybe this time, with what looked like a restart at life, she could. Akatosh did say that this was her chance to start completely over.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood."

"Lokir of Rarikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel!" The man called Lokir ran forward, "You can't do this! "

"Hault!" The general guard barked.

"You're not gonna kill me!" He sang half way down the road. Kira always felt that made him look like the world's biggest idiot, and always snickered at him or laughed at him whenever he made the move to escape, only to get shot down by the imperial archers off to either sides of them. Because of this fact, even she wouldn't have ran off, seeing as how they already had the upper hand.

"ARCHERS!"

"OW!"

"ANYBODY ELSE WANNA TRY RUNNING?!" The captain bellowed.

"Wait, you there," Said Hadvar, "Step forward. Who are you, where are you from?"

She wasn't certain if there were any dark skinned/black skinned nords in Skyrim, but to save herself the grief of being too different, and to get herself to easily fit in, she went with nord.

"I'm a nord." She said, a nervous breath escaping her lips, "I'm from here. Skyrim's my home." A big lie, but once again, Akatosh gave her the gift of a second chance, and she was going to use it to her full extint.

"Captain," He asked solomly, "What do we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list, she goes to the block!"

"I'm sorry," He said, putting his book and quill away. "you picked a bad time to return home to Skyrim." Hadvar looked very sad; much grief was in his bright blue eyes. That's what she loved about him the most. He didn't have to say or do much about expressing his emotions- they were all shining brightly in his eyes. "but at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the captain, prisoner."

She rolled her eyes at the 'prisoner' title that was frequently used on her and the others, (she'd feel much better about it if they used their proper names) but sense this WAS the world of skyrim, she let it slide for now as she approached the other prisoners at the block.

Ulfric Stormcloak." Started General Tullius, hands on his hips, leaning on his right foot impatiently. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

All he got in response was a muffled growl combined with a grunt.

"You started this war," Continued Tullius (Gods, she didn't know who she hated more, Tullius, or Ulfric Stormcloak himself). "Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now, the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

There was a roar in the distant mountains, causing everyone to turn heads toward the noise.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked.

"It's nothing, forget about it. Continue on!"

"Yes, sir" The captain gave a salute, "general tullius! Give them their last rights," She said, walking over to the priest of Akatosh.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved—"

"For the love of Talos, " A prisoner stepped forward. She didn't blame him for being grumpy. "Shut up, and let's get this over with!"

"Very well," The priestess stopped, lowering her hands as the Captain knocked her heal down onto the Stormcloak's back, forcing him to kneal down onto the chopping block, the force was enough to keep his head down onto the block, too.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, imperials." Scruffed the Stormcloak. "Can you say the same?!"

As soon as he said that, his head fell from one swipe of the blade.

"You imperial bastards!"

"Death to the stormcloaks!"

"Justice!" Screamed another villager.

"As fearless in death," Mourned Ralof, "as he was in life."

"Next: the Nord!"

The roar started again, startling everyone at the block including Hadvar (and she could've sworn she saw the Captain jump as well).

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

"I said: NEXT. PRISONER."

"To the block, prisoner." Hadvar said gently, "Nice and easy, there you go."

Kira rolled her eyes again. At least Hadvar was trying to bring her comfort. He probably knew that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and felt bad for her. He was a nice guy. In the game, she usually went with him instead of Ralof due to him being nicer (and cuter) than Ralof, so, the same will happen here.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she waited for the blade to swing down, closing her eyes and silently praying for Alduin to hurry down and start his destruction in order to save her from the death that she didn't deserve. Akatosh gave her a second chance of life, it would be cruel to promise her such a thing, only to get it taken away from her as soon as she was blessed with such a wonderful gift.

"What in the oblivion is that?!"

"Sentry's," Barked the captain. "What do you see?!"

"UNGH!" The henchman fell over, the power of the voice the dragon used enough to throw him off his feet AND kill him.

"Dragon!" The captain called, everyone taking their swords out on sight of the beast.

Kira was sort of surprised when Hadvar stepped in front of her as General Tullius ordered the guards to get the towns folk to safety.

"Don't just stand there." Yelled the General, "Guards, get the towns people out of here, now! Move it!"

The dragon summoned the power of the voice again, as well as some fire balls to go with it. It reminded her of what just happened to her old world back at home, only this time, it was just a single town being destroyed, not the whole earth.

"Hey, kinsman, get up!" She heard Ralof call. "The gods won't give us another chance! Hurry!"

Ralof lead Kira to a tower where the other prisoners are hiding.

"Jarl Ulfric!" He asked, releasing a breath he didn't even know he had been holding the whole time, "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages," The Jarl replied urgently. "We need to move, now!"

"We just need to move some of these rocks to—" As she, Ulfric Stormcloak, and Ralof headed up the stairs, one of poor extra stormcloak soldiers didn't get to finish his sentence when there was another roar off to the side of the tower. The dragon, Alduin, broke in through the wall with his head, blasting fire and killing three of the other stormcloaks in the process.

"Get back!" Ralof shouted.

"Toor shul! "

Kira blinked. It sounded like the dragon was actually speaking, not just throwing fire breath on everything he could get his jaws on.

"See the inn on the other side?" Ralof asked her.

"Yes!" Kira shouted with a nod, the first thing she's spoken ever since she was brought to Skyrim's world, and then, to Helgen.

"Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!"

Kira did as she was told, wincing and giving a pained grunt after her knee scraped against one of the remaining pillars of the Inn (that really hurt). She jumped down through the whole of the second floor, encountering Hadvar with some refugees that she knew as Gunnar and Haming from the game itself.

"Haming," Shouted a frightened Hadvar. "you need to get over here. Now! Thataboy. You're doing great! Torolf! Gods...everyone get back!" They moved from the spot of the boy's dead father just in time, as Alduin swooped down and engulfed the whole area in a burst of fire breath. He took off again to circle the area of the town.

"Still alive, prisoner?" Asked Hadvar, voice suddenly switching from kindness to what sounded like anger (she didn't blame him for it). "Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"May the gods guide you, Hadvar." Said Gunnar, mourning the loss of the boy's parents.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar ordered, pulling Kira close to the brick wall behind them as the dragon stumbled upon it. They ducked for cover as a dragon perches right above them, demolishing a group of Imperial soldiers and towns people all in one go.

"Vol toor shul!"

"Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar Said as he lead the way again.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!" Said the voice of General Tullius. Kira really hated that man; he wasn't bothering her for now, though. He was merely annoying her, and disgusting her with his racism, mightier-than-thou personality, and attitude.

"It's you and me, prisoner, stay close!" Hadvar continued to pull her along with him, avoiding what he could of the destruction only to be stopped by Ralof himself, whom looked like he was about ready to attack both of them. Kira figured that he realized it wouldn't be very smart of him to do so, noticing that he placed up the Iron War Ax that he had taken out moments ago.

"Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine then, I hope all of you go to Sovengarde! With me, prisoner! Let's go! Come on! We need to get inside!"

Kira didn't have to be told twice. She immediately ran towards Helgen's Keep as the dragon swooped down above them, unleashing his fire breath onto the town again.


End file.
